


Rescue's price

by Keenir



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, future angst?, how badly do they want a happy ending?, yes i realize the odds of this happening are nil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny stared into the face of Death.<br/>Or the area where the face would've been, had he not been headless.</p><p>...what price to pay, to be saved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue's price

Jenny stared into the face of Death.

Or the area where the face would've been, had he not been headless.

He remained where he was, crouched at the edge of one of the highest cliffs that Sleepy Hollow's district could lay claim to...with Jenny clinging to roots only scant inches below his feet.

"Take a picture," she muttered.  _Crane'd answer with some shit about dagguerotypes, while this guy keeps on making me think he's trying to figure out what to do with me - studying me.  And why is it it's the decapitated ones who manage to look me over, without feeling a creepy as when normal guys do it?_ "What's up?" knowing that that'd be as incomprehensible to him as 'take a picture'.

In answer, he drew the axe from his back.

 _Crap.  Grrreat, Mills, just great._ "Fine.  Just what horror movie chop are you going to try for?"  _Cut at the wrists?  the arms?  the elbows?_

The Headless Horseman held his axe out in front of him, flipped it in a toss in the air, and caught it, his hand sliding back to a space between the axe blades.

 _If that gap wasn't there before, it's there now.  Because no way is that the weirdest thing today. **That**_ _is,_ Jenny thought when the Horseman lowered the axe to where she could - if she wanted to - grab ahold of the handle.   _Supernatural s_ _trength means if I take him up on the offer I think he's offering here, he could pick me up and put me back on solid ground like I'm a piece of paper._   "Why?" Jenny asked.

The wind whipped around them, and Jenny wasn't sure if the wind stole her question from his - _whatever you use for hearing_.

The Horseman was as unmoving as he'd been when he'd simply been studying her.

Tree roots are not designed to be hand-holds, and one broke.  Jenny reached for some purchase among the dirt and rocks, but when the other hand's root was starting to give way -

She grabbed the axe handle, and was lifted before she could reconsider.  Her feet came to rest gently on the cliff's surface, the Horseman having backed up now.

"And now we're back to where we were before," Jenny said.  "More or less."  _Plus you having saved me.  Nobody'd believe me if I told them.  Maybe that's the point.  Or this means I owe him one - not sure what he thinks I can do that he can't, but, eh._

Unseen by anyone, Abraham smiled.   _You will make a fine Horseman Of Death, Jenny Mills.  Now Katrina's greatest objection to our being together, is gone - and in the process, I have found Moloch a greater servant than I, one who knows far more of the Witnesses than the boy does.  Your anger is potent, a heady thing to savor, Jenny Mills._    Abraham sheathed his axe for the last time, gave a formal bow to Jenny, and walked away.

"O-kay."  Jenny watched him go.  She was positive she'd arrive at the answer before too long.


End file.
